Continuity Error (Rewrite)
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Our story starts like every story does Luke meets Tear they are flung to a familiar valley but when they meet a young demon girl things start to go off the tracks, changing the course of world forever...at least the course of the world for certain people. Sync/OC...maybe, Rewrite since the original is pretty bad looking back on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The start of the error**

**Location Tataroo Valley**

"Why did mom do this to me…" A girl with brown hair and blue eye's asked herself, her eyes fixiated on the moon, what a strange day it was. Which was odd considering everyday was pretty strange for her. She was always pestering her to be a better demon, "You should kill more people" she says, "You should conquer worlds!" she says. This girl hated it.

Who cares if she was the daughter of the blue devil, she did not want to be like her, she did not want to be like Sara Kagayaku. Thinking about it, that name was odd in itself the first clashed far to hard with the last for it to be even considered right. Which was even stranger since her mother didn't change her name when she was married.

Though this was just some pointless ramblings of a demon that had far too much time on her hands. So under the moonlight, the girl simply glared towards the shining orb in the distance. Dreading the events that may transpire. "Does she think sending me into a world at war will make me well, I might for fun, but still?" The girl spat to herself as she sat up in a night field, the flowers that surrounded her reflected light from the moon.

Such flowers did not exist in her world. It seemed they only bloom at night, such a calming fact was rather nice to have every once in a while. Though she preferred far bluer things then the plants in front of her. Before the girl could enjoy the scenery a strange presence came over her, like a puppy gnawing on ones neck.

"…Monster?" The girl then sighed, she twitched her fingers as each on gave it's own satisfying crack.

Monsters were much harder enemies then humans. Considering the fact they had no reason thus sparing them was much harder, humans would always run away at the first sign of trouble, this made the girl wonder. Were humans smart or cowards, though it really didn't matter, human's were just intelligent insects that didn't know their place in the world.

The bushes started to shack and the brown haired girl entered a fighting stance, or what she called a fighting stance. Her eye was twitching as her heart started beating faster and faster, she wondered what kind of creature would jump out.

"I would rather not but if I have no choice," she sighed once more, she enjoyed fighting. But usually only against strong opponents, the weaker ones were such a hassle.

When the bushes parted instead of monsters it revealed a dark brown haired girl and a red haired boy entered the scene, their outfits were rather strange, confusing even. Though it was obvious by their shape and body language they were no doubt human. Both seemed to be around the age of 16 or 17. It was hard to tell, since they didn't revel much about themselves, and that was if they went by the 36 month calendar. They could be far older or younger

"Humans!" The girl was over came with glee, now she didn't have to walk around to look for civilization, in the moonlight things seemed much clearer. Even if things really had no logic to them and they simply happened for whatever reason because someone thought it was funny.

* * *

"Welp I guess I will be heading out!" A man in his early twenties with black hair and blue eye's said, as he slowly lifted himself from the seat, the room was empty filled with empty people as well as empty things. The location was not something you could describe, a empty holy presence filled the area as a woman glanced towards her guest, there was

"Leaving already?" A woman that looked about 25 with blue eyes and brown asked. Her white dress moving towards his direction, her eyes not shifting an inch. It was an annoyance, how the man went around without a care. Of course the woman had to deal with such a person, after all he was her deliverymen and yet if he messed things up she would suffer a penalty for it.

"Well I got a job to do, and you know how much I love my job," the man chuckled. When one says they love their job you know it wasn't something kind as the man yet out a large yawn. He ran his fingers through is black hair.

"I assume you will be meeting with the necromancer and the sacred flame?" The woman asked, already knowing the answer, after all. She did refer to the person's in question by their title rather then their name. Though names are a bother to remember, plus it was more fitting to called glorified objects by such terms. Giving names to things that do not deserve names was a bother.

"Well I like to call them asshole and half-shirt, but I guess your names are just as good," the man chuckled, taking his hat off the holder. It seemed as if he was preparing for a rather long trip, he went through it before. Doing the same thing over and over again. Messing it up and failing to get what he wanted, it was like an endless spiral.

So in the white room, he headed towards the blank door. It was something he always did all the time. So doing it again wasn't a big deal. Just like killing someone isn't a big deal, or destroying an entire city wasn't a big deal

"I assume you are planning the ten-thousand sacrifices again?" the women stated, once again knowing the answer. Why did she always ask such questions, was it to make sure everything was on track. Or maybe she was simply excited for the play that was about to unfold.

"Yeah, even though I managed to get the required kills (he) showed up and stopped me from restoring my powers, but hey what's yea going to do?" The mysterious man was obviously uncaring in his tone, this caused the woman's eye to twitched. It was sicking to see one of her friends act in such a crude manner. In truth this was probably one of her worst attendants. Lazy, arrogant and had such a vile tongue. One should crush his head for such an attitude, she chuckled at the thought, perhaps she should...though he probably wouldn't stay dead.

"If you wish I can restore your power," the brown haired woman asked, with a small smirk of superiority over her face.

It was a simple task for here. After all she was the goddess to the devil, so giving power to a holy one wasn't a big deal. Even if the holy one in question was evil. But she knew that such a man wouldn't allow it. Was it pride? or sheer arrogance.

"Come on Karu we've been over this, it's more fun to do it the hard way," the black haired man laughed once again. His red eyes seemed to reflect his true character rather well.

"I guess playing with the humans is fun…" The woman called Karu smiled, causing floods, sending warriors to make them pay for their sins. Even if the goddess sister was a demon, they both hated something. They both hated when other people kill people. After all, they always picked the most boring ways to do so.

"Also I need to change the order from ten-thousand sacrifices to one million," the black haired man smiled causing Karu to cough, the number was staggering even for her, there were billions of people on a planet. Sure, but that was still a rather hefty number to casually throw around. Such a idiotic number, but knowing the beast she was talking to Karu, didn't put it past the man, he always found a way to accomplish his goals. Even if it caused trouble for her down the road.

"That's quite the hefty order are you sure you can manage such a thing?" Karu asked pulling strands of brown hair from her eyes. One must question why a goddess didn't have perfect hair already.

"No worries, if the past twelve loops have thought me anything is that the people of Auldrant aren't very smart." The black haired man laughed causing Karu's eyes to narrow.

Cowardice is one thing, but arrogance is another.

"So assume you are planning on using the Tower of Rem and the Fon master to magnify the soul stealer…" Karu asked, for once not being sure of the answer. Such a device was rather sickening, describing it at the moment would be in poor taste. So Karu simply pretended that the red eyed man didn't have it on his person, but the smell was rather vomit inducing, like a dark swamp or a primordial sea.

"You think I would use that piece of trash? Or more like fake trash,no I plan on using sack of potatoes!" The man laughed, at his cruel, but admittedly funny joke.

"By sack of potatoes do you mean God-general Sync? And if you do wouldn't a piece of meat be more fitting a name?" Karu asked, killing the joke all together.

Meat. A term that would be offensive if used to describe a person, but flesh had a mind. That was something Sync the Tempest was clearly lacking. "Nope, he's too dumb to be a piece of meat so potatoes will have to do," the black haired man nearly yelled as he spoke. It was after all a game to him, so play with his voice when describing someone so worthless was fine.

"But why him, wouldn't someone closer to the original be of greater use?" Karu asked bluntly as the man shrugged.

That at least made sense, the original is always better then a copy...right? Unless someone alters that copy then it should be an unchangeable law, though if something was better for a purpose then the terms original and copy shouldn't be used at all, especially if the copy surpasses the original at some point.

"You would think, but the Fon master body isn't sturdy enough to be a vessel but Sync's is perfect,"

"So… the gist of your plan is to restore your power with the sacrifices and unseal that. (ultimate weapon)"

"From there I will use the (Ultimate weapon) to destroy the planets core causing it to explode, the fireworks will be great," the black haired man laughed, but one must question why he laughed. Doing such a thing takes a large amount of work after all. Even then it had no meaning, unless he was doing it just to do it, then again doing things for fun...was rather fun.

"Why do you want to destroy the planet anyway, wouldn't it be easy just to get you're powers back. Plus why cause a awful day when you can just wipe the planet of all life?" Karu asked.

"To answer you're first question, Because it's fun! To answer your second question, if I just wiped out all the people then Van would get exactly what he wants' and for this to be an success every single one of them has to die angry at me," the black haired man said, reveling his true colors, he couldn't stop laughing, having people hate him was fun. Having people despise him gave him pleasure, nothing made him giddier then seeing someones anger torn face glare at him. To put it bluntly, he was an ass.

"Why do they have to die angry?" Karu asked not understanding her assistant at all.

"Because it's funny! I'm starting to think you don't get comedy," the black haired man sighed as he closed one of his eyes.

"Very well but please before you blow up the planet make sure my niece is off of it…" Karu stated, knowing full well the sociopath would have trouble keeping a promise like that, but it had to be kept. The blow back in failing to do such a thing would be crushing, and not even Karu wanted that hassle.

"Oh, you mean Sara's kid is there? That's odd but whatever, I will make sure she's out of the world before I destroy it," he said such a thing rather casually not really caring about if he was telling the truth or not.

"…Why do this… even if you destroy this world there is plenty of alternate ones from it you yourself knows this," Karu asked after the long drawn out conversation.

"Yeah I know but I have to find some way to kill time and I figured I might as well kill two birds with one stone." The man chuckled, as he shrugged one more time.

"Very well, I won't pester you about it any longer, but do please be careful if you keep altering the time, people and places. In this world It may cause a Continuity error and that is not the best thing." Karu replied as the man shrugged once more.

"Why not, new worlds are born from Continuity errors, it's best just to go with it… now if you excuse me I must be off." The black haired man then warped from the location with a sphere of red and black, similar to that of a hole.

"Please try not to do anything foolish Kage. For if you do then I will have to be the one to clean it up."

**Location Tataroo Valley**

"Who the hell are you?" The red haired boy asked, clearly not knowing the first thing about talking to others, as the girl nearly pouted. Giving him a small glare and holding her hands on her hips. Actually the girl took note of his eye color as well, it was rather amazing to be honest. Humans always had the most wide ranges of eye colors. Probably one of the few perks of being one.

"I'm not the best person when it comes to manners, but I know that is not how you ask for someone's name," the brown haired girl replied in an irritated tone. Though it seemed getting angry wasn't really going to solve anything, as the dark brown haired girl sighed slightly, putting her hand over her face as if she was embarrassed by her friends reaction.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness, but we can not give you our names," the dark brown haired girl stated, she was rather proper in speaking. As if she had been in the military or was some sort of princess, the red eyed girl noted that she had the looks to be either one of those.

"Sheesh why do you have to keep secrets I'm not going to kill you or anything, if it makes it any better my name is Hibana. My last name is a little long so I'll just skip it," Hibana smiled, as she introduced herself in a rather lack luster tone. If it was more of a chore than an actually introduction as the brown haired teen simply nodded.

"That is a nice name, but I think it's best for us to be going now," the dark brown haired girl began walking away with the red head with each step pushing flowers away from their feet. Actually, the flowers all had a odd glow to them. It seemed like they were one of a kind as well, though the moon probably had something to do with that, though Hibana had more pressing matters, like being left behind.

"W-wait let me come with you!" Hibana nearly pleaded, her voice was quivering like a child. She had no way around the world after all, nor did she know the customs or the currency. Not like it mattered since she really didn't have any money with her anyway considering her status and she could by whatever she wanted whenever she wanted.

"Why the hell should we do that?" The red head yelled, causing Hibana's eye to twitch, he really didn't know how to talk to people especially girls.

"Because I'm lost and you can't leave a beautiful girl like me alone in such a place!" Hibana said, stating a half truth, her lips poking out as she gave a small wink, the two teens simply looked at her for a moment. Hibana wondered if they were annoyed or shocked at her random display, though it seemed her question was answered as the brown haired girl started to speak.

"If you are truly lost then we can escort you in tell we reach the next town." The dark haired girl bluntly, causing Hibana to smile

"Sweet, thanks…whoever you are!" Hibana then chuckled, as the red head gave a harsh glare, it seemed that he was irritated for whatever reason that another person was going with him

"Fine whatever, just don't fall behind," the red head shouted.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Hibana laughed, mostly to keep her from snapping his neck

The trio then started to walk through the forest, the trees nearly covering their path, as the moonlight shined on them, night, the one time Hibana truly enjoys.

"I guess this is okay… for now" Hibana thought to herself. "I'll just stick to these two in tell I know a little more about this world, to bad I'll be stuck using 10% of my power in front of them, but then again this might me fun!"

* * *

The moon had long since vanished. It was strange it really didn't feel like they had been traveling that long, but yet it was early morning already as they stood in a unknown town filled with random people. It was obvious that it was closer to a farming area than anything else. "This place sure is small" The red head said, looking around the small town, it was a wholesome area, filled with wholesome people, at least Hibana assumed the people were wholesome. It really was a small to be honest, probably only about fifteen buildings in the whole village. But one couldn't tell such a thing about how lively it was, it seemed people had little fear when everyone knew everyone. Though Hibana really couldn't imagine doing anymore then visiting such a place.

"Not every place can be as large as Baticul," the brown haired girl replied, she is clearly the most level headed of the two, though it was surprising that Hibana still had not gotten their names yet, was it really that important that they kept it from her. Though that really wasn't important, the most important thing was getting information about the world she was in.

Baticul was probably a name for a large city, Hibana took a mental note of such a thing as the conversation continued.

"I wish that meant something to me," the red haired boy said to himself. Hibana couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that, it was as if he was disappointed or sadden by such a fact.

"I kind of like this town it's has a kind of homely feel" Hibana said, recalling the town her manor was overseeing. It was always snowing on the hill, and the moon was always shining, there was no such things as morning where she stayed it was always an endless night filled with endless moonlight. In fact seeing the sun was so rare that Hibana actually wanted to staple the picture of what she was seeing into her brain.

"Yeah whatever," the teen answer was short as Hibana gave a small huff, the three then began to walk towards the shopping area. It wasn't as busy as they expected, mostly due to the fact the town was relatively small, mostly small crops and what not. There wasn't a lot of concrete in the area either. The roads were dirt and the surrounding area was grass.

As the group continued, the red headed idiot took an apple without paying, and as most of you know, in most areas on the planet. That was considered stealing no matter how cool it is as the owner of the small stand gave a rather harsh glare towards the red head, he was obviously about to yell.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" The shop owner yelled causing all three of the to wince, it wasn't any of their goal to be yelled at and be called thieves by a shop owner, but that was probably going to happen next.

"I'm sorry," the brown haired girl quickly payed for the apple as she turned to the red head who had no name, well Hibana simply assumed he didn't have a name since his name was never told. One can only have a name if one was either given to them or stated themselves. "You can't just take things like that without paying for them,"the brown haired chick stated, if Hibana didn't know any better she would have sworn that she showed a hint of emotion, unfortunately it was the nagging motherly type.

Actually, the two travelers were exact opposites of one another. Were they dating? Hibana doubted it, it seemed they had a mutual hate going on. In all honesty Hibana felt left out, but then again, Hibana didn't care enough about either of them to hate them. They were just creatures she happened to meet on the way to get back home.

"Well sorry if I didn't know that?" Red head snapped, though her really didn't have any reason to.

"What kind of person doesn't know that you pay for something with money?" Hibana asked, though she was snickering on the inside, maybe something was tickling her gullet. Though she never really had to pay for anything either, but everyone knew who she was so it was only natural. Perhaps he was a prince of some sort that never been out of his castle?

_"No, that's silly, who keeps someone locked in a castle or manor all their life, there is a limit to fear," _

"Damn it, don't worry about it!" The red head replied wanting to hide his inability to do basic human activities, it was kind of sad really.

"Okay since everyone is so keen about keeping secrets I won't ask anything again, but you can expect the same from me!" Hibana stomped the ground. She was obviously fed up up with the situation, but she did understand why they were acting this way. Maybe secret agents were after them...that would be like a bad movie or something. Actually Hibana didn't want to spend to much time in this world, she would miss watching the Demonvision and whatnot.

"That's fine…" The brown hair girl replied in a cold tone causing Hibana eye to let out a twitch, as she started to walk once again, they were just so unnaturally stoic and mean. Hibana didn't expect them to dump their entire life story on her, but she did expect to be treated with some inch of respect and under standing. Though complaining about it wasn't really going to change anything.

Hibana then let out single sigh "Human aren't as friendly as demons or holy ones…" She said below her breath

* * *

**Location Unknown **

"I have decided, I will play with Kage for a little," Karu said sitting at a table in a plain white room. A bright lamp overhead as the floors sparkled in the stone of marble.

"Seven White knights report!" Karu demanded to no one, it was a demand that no one wanted and no one asked for, but yet the call was still answered. At that moment a flash of light appeared and two women appeared both around the ages 16. One of them was wearing a mask but both were wearing a white outfit with a white jacket. Their posture was unmatched as they looked at the one giving them orders.

"Yes mother?" The brown haired with blue eyes replied in a stern note, not to miss a beat. After all, she was the eldest of the daughters of the goddess, so she needed to act in such a way not to disrespect her family. It was something to be expected out of her being and nature, perfection in everyway. They were perfect creatures after all, at least they thought so and that is all that mattered.

"Hello Keimō I assume everything has been going well with the knights?" Karu asked, her tone was caring, but she was obviously uninterested. Nothing was more painful to watch then someone faking sincerity and it was clearer than water that the woman was doing just that.

"Yes mother everything has been going well, but I assume the reason you have called me is not to ask how I have been doing…" Keimo replied, she knew her mother far to well to think that this was a family gathering. The older woman closed one of her eyes leaning back in her clean white chair before she started to speak once again.

"You truly are my daughter, and you are correct. I have a task I wish for you to complete I already told **** about it," Karu stated as Keimo eyes widened as her mother said such a name, Keimo then looked at the masked women. It was odd for her to keep something like this to herself, especially if it was from the goddess herself.

"Is that true ****?" Keimo asked the masked women, her tone was a mixture of shock in confusion, it was rare. She usually was the perfect solider and knight always figuring something out and always on top of every and any situation, even knowing her background it was an impressive feat for someone like her.

"Yes I know about this mission," the masked women replied, in a tone most people would know if they heard it before, after all, her voice was difficult to fake. One must wonder how well she sung.

"I wish you would have told me, but I guess it doesn't matter now. What is this mission?" Keimo asked with a force of a hammer as Karu sighed,

"I need you to kill Fon master Ion" Karu stated, as if she was asking them to kill a fly on the wall. That request was not only out of the ordinary, but rather cruel as well. It seemed that the White knights honor was being question with such a ugly task, it seemed as time went on, they were less of knights that were desgined to maintain order and more hit-men to carry out the will of the so called goddess.

"…Mother please understand, we are not assassins we cannot go around killing people, plus I thought Fon master Ion was already dead both him and his replica." Keimo said, not understanding the the event that have transpired.

"The last cycle Ion is dead not this ones, plus there is a reason why I want him dead just trust me." Karu smiled, before she crossed her legs as her daughter looked towards the ground, it wasn't like they could say no to an order and Keimo wasn't really one to question her mother, no one would.

Keimo then let out an annoyed sigh before finally agreeing. "Very well mother I will kill this cycles Ion" Keimo then looked at the masked women, holding her breath and examining her head.

"Well that's explains why you're wearing a mask ****, speaking of your name I guess I can't call you **** during this mission, so what would you like your code name to be?" Keimo asked, almost as if she was excited.

It was the little things that made her job much more bearable, that and the different place she could see and go.

"…I really don't care make one up." The masked women replied, not realizing she just gave her comrade a little to much freedom with such a delicate thing.

"Okay then, your code name is Sorrow!" Keimo smiled, picking a name anyone with half a brain could see through. But most people don't have a half of a brain anyway. Not only that, but it was a rather tacky name, it was like naming someone after a musical term, even if it was an alias there were far better names that could be given.

"Must you pick such a depressing name?" The masked women asked. If one could she through her mask, you could say her eyes were twitching.

"It's not like **** was any better and look at it this way, you will be able to meet your past self!" Keimo said, in almost a sadistic tone as Sorrow shrugged, that was unimportant, so meaningless that it really shouldn't even been thought about, something that should be erased from anyone's head even thinking about it, to put it bluntly...

"I'm really not interested in that…" Sorrow replied her voice unchanging, after all what was so great about meeting a more immature rude and idiotic version of yourself. But even then, as we grow up we gain things as well as lose things. We may get smarter as we age, but not always wiser.

"Now that that's out of the way, I assume you will be gathering the rest of the knights?" Karu asked with a smile as Keimo simply shook her head, she really should have been offended at such a thing.

"Not necessary, I doubt humans will put up much of a fight, no more twenty percent power should be necessary to take them out." Keimo said as she fixed her hair, just talking about those lowly creatures was somewhat sickening.

"Do not underestimate them, even though they are humans they are resourceful." Sorrow replied, knowing herself better than anyone else.

"I know, but you shouldn't overestimate yourself it's been nearly 200 years since you were human you are much stronger as well as wiser." Keimo replied, though she was most likely complementing herself more than her comrade.

"Well I think that's enough talking" Karu said. "Just hurry and get the mission done!" The woman was clearly rushing the two as the both nodded and gave a small bow.

"Very well mother we shall be done before you know it!" Both girls then vanished in a flash of light without incident as the woman leaned back in her chair, looking at the cup of tea she never finished drinking.

"Maybe I should have told her that Hibana was going to be there…" Karu asked herself before a long paused followed.

"Nah"

**Author notes.  
**

**Oh god, the original version of this story was just plan awful, barely any descriptions, misspelled words and short as hell chapters, grammar so bad it almost makes me want to cry. This isn't really a whole rewrite, but rather combining fixing grammar and removing unnecessary things, so I guess you could call it a rewrite. This is actually a rewrite of my second story ever on this site, and the first one that is still up... Also, I know the premise of this story is rather strange, and probably would fit better in something like ToS, but even with all that I would be lying if this didn't have a special place in my heart even if it's odd strange and kind of out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Cheagle**

Damn! That Jade guy really pisses me off," Luke yelled, one would call it huffing and puffing. Him stomping through the forest without much care of nature, immature is the term some would use. Which isn't too far from the truth.

"Well he does have a way with words, Luke," Hibana laughed as Luke shot off a glare, towards the red eyed girl, it seemed that he was finally reaching his limit for how much of her company he could stand, though it seemed that he finally realized something.

"How do you know my name I never told you?" Luke replied, to Hibana's comment, his voice low and grumbling. It also seemed as if the young noble had trouble with trust as well, though that was probably for the best. If what he is saying is true, then this is the second time he was kidnapped, though Hibana really didn't know or care about such a thing.

"Oh I just over heard you say your first name that's all, nothing more, nothing less," she didn't put much thought in her reply as she kicked some leaves out of the way. It had been such a long time since she seen the color green on anything that wasn't a computer screen.

The three were in Cheagle woods obviously. The vegetation nearly blocked out the sky as streams of water flowed from both directions, but what was the most amazing about this forest was the green. No forest Hibana had ever seen was this green, most forest in the demon world were either black or red, though that was mostly because they were in the demon world in the first place.

"Yeah sure, let's just hurry up and find those things we were looking for, I don't like being called a thief!" Luke replied his tone as harsh as ever. Not realizing how twisted his priorities were.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you were mistaken for a thief and even though everyone apologized for it we are still doing this. Not like I mind though it's kind of fun hanging around with you two," Hibana smiled giving a detailed explanation on what had happened, as if someone may have missed something despite everyone there experiencing it.

"Speaking of that, weren't we suppose to ditch you back at Engeve?" Luke said, obviously wanting to get rid of his second main annoyance. It seemed that Luke had a lot of problems, he was blasted halfway across the planet and now he is currently stuck with two of the most annoying people on the planet. At least that is what he thought.

"It's not like I'm dead weight or anything I've been helping you up to this point, so you might as well let me tag along a little while longer," Hibana let out a goofy grin as twirled her hair, the brown haired woman gazed at Hibana, it seemed whatever

"…You may be helpful but your complete lack of coordination with us is rather annoying. If you are capable of such a thing alone, why are you even here?" Miss brown hair brought up a rather good point as Hibana shrugged.

She was bored, there was nothing past that, she needed to kill time and the two human's could act as her playthings. It was a rather harsh way of saying it, but it was simply a tour of the area's in Aludrent, it was just a week in her life, like a passing hour to a human. It was something that was going to be forgotten the moment she got home, so it really wasn't even worth answering truthfully.

"Eh, not really a big deal, we've been doing fine up to this point right? So worrying about if we are working together properly is just extra," Hibana replied, thinking about it more, she really didn't care if they lived or died, though Hibana would have preferred them all to live.

"That line of thinking may get one of your friends killed," her response was short and to the point, it seemed the girl had a knack for being rather blunt in her statements. Though it is a better quality to have then being rude, A trait that Hibana and Luke both shared.

"So? If my friends are to worthless to look after themselves then they deserve to die plus I only have one friend and she can't die," Hibana continued to twirl her hair, her voice was oddly calm and somewhat cold, like she was toying with the thought as the brown haired girl simply sighed.

"…Very well," the brown haired girl replied, with little to no emotion. It was odd that someone would reply to such a thing like that, though it wasn't like anyone there had any connections to one another, they were complete strangers right down to the very

"Man when you reply like that it makes me look bad…" Hibana said, biting her lip as she kicked as hand full of leaves off the ground, the brown haired girl paused for a moment before letting out a soft sigh.

"I am sorry if I offended you," the girl replied, she seemed to be genuinely sorry, which surprised Hibana.

Amazingly it seemed the girl did have more emotion rather then monotone dullness and professionalism. But one must wonder why she acted in such a way to begin with. "D- don't worry about it, I just wish you were a little more emotionally. I mean I just said people were worthless if they can't defend themselves, and you replied like that…" Hibana nearly stuttering over herself, she was being made out to be some kind of idiot.

"You are entitled to your opinion," the brown haired girl closed her only visible eye as Hibana sighed, slumping her shoulders

"… Now you're just doing it on purpose," Hibana said as Luke glared at the two lagging females.

"As much fun as it is to see you two talk about nothing, can we get a move on!" Luke yelled at the two girls as Hibana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but do you even know what a Cheagle looks like?" Hibana crossed her arms as she tapped her foot.

"How the hell should I know?" Luke yelled or more like screeched.

"… This may take a while." Hibana said while holding her head. Though the brown haired girl must have noticed something odd as she stopped for a moment.

"We don't have time for that! It looks like someone is in trouble!" The brown haired girl stated, showing the few hints of emotion. It was certainly an odd scene before them. A green haired boy that they all have seen at least once were surrounded by creatures. Luke eyes widened

"Isn't that kid from Engave!" Luke replied, it was a strange reaction to say the least as Hibana twirled her short hair and let out a sigh.

"…It looks like he's surrounded by tigers or lions, whatever," Hibana said in a rather uncaring tone.

The creatures lowered themselves, preparing to tear the boy apart. Hibana probably could have made it, but it seemed like a lot of work for nothing as both Luke and the brown haired teenager ran towards the scene. Though before he could be torn apart he simply placed his hand on the ground. A glpyh appearing on the grass and dirt.

In that moment the creatures were ripped to sherds by means of light, holes puncturing through their bodies as they vanished. The boy collapsed on the ground as Hibana's eyes widened.

"Hey are you okay?" Luke asked the boy, not being his usual self, if one was confused it would seem that Luke actually cared about the boy. Which just didn't seem possible at the moment.

"I-I'm fine I just used to strong of a Daathic fonic arte," the boy let out deep breath. He was pale no doubt, he obviously used a lot of energy using such a thing as Hibana looked down at his figure

He had green hair and a rather slim figure. It wouldn't be surprising if he was mistaken for a girl every once in a while, Hibana knew a few people like that. Though that really wasn't here or there.

"Oh you're the three from Engave yesterday…" The boy eyes widened, recognizing the three from a short while ago as Luke smiled ever so slightly.

"I'm Luke," Luke stated his name with a small amount of pride. It seemed that he was smart enough to remember not to give away his last name as the green haired boy let out a soft smile.

"Luke…that means light of the sacred flame in ancient Ispanian, that's a nice name," it also seemed the people of Aludrent used a different naming system. Though Hibana's name wasn't all that impressive as she recalled as the brown haired girl straightened her stance ever so slightly.

"I'm Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants, 1st Platoon intelligence Division, under Grand Maestro Mohs command," Tear added as Hibana eye twitched _"Was it really necessary to say all that, is she trying to make me look bad,"_ Hibana thought to herself, knowing absolutely nothing about military ranks. Though she did have a few friends that were in Military like situations.

"Ah, you're Van's younger sister, I have heard of you this is the first time we met isn't?" Ion asked, as Luke heart skipped a beat. That was something he didn't know as the red head looked at Tear, his face having a rather extreme look on it. As if he saw a monster.

"You're master Vans sister, then what's with you trying to kill him!" Luke yelled as Hibana scratched the back of her head, she actually had a lot of questions that needed to be asked.

"Wait a minute! there is so many things I want to say to you guys is not even funny!" Hibana said with a frown on her face. She was being ignored. Something she hated the most, though despite her outburst she was perfectly happy just letting the conversation ride.

"Who cares? I want to know why she was trying to kill master Van if she is his sister!" Luke yelled, causing Hibana to clench her fist, she really hated being ignored.

"Kill him…?" Ion said, confused as everyone else

"It's nothing just something between us," Tear replied, it was the very definition of a non answer as Hibana gave a short cough trying to sneak herself into the conversation oh so subtly.

"Hey! I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself!" Hibana yelled trying to get everyone attention.

"Don't try to avoid the question! If you're his sister why are you trying to kill him!"

"It's…I…"

At that moment something that looked like a cross between a bunny and a thing walked by. Though calling it that seemed a little off. It was a thing that happened to have features like a bunny. Even then that wasn't right, probably something as simple as a mascot character would do.

"It's a cheagle!" Ion said with glee, Hibana pouted slightly.

"Okay that's nice, but I need to say something!" Hibana yelled still trying to have a chance to say her name. Back at her home, everyone would get in line to just to hear her speak at times. Now it seemed she was having trouble getting a word in edge wise.

"We don't have time for that! We need to catch that thing and drag it back to Engave!" Luke said while running in the direction, giving not a single care as Tear paused for a moment as Ion gaze slowly shifted to the singer.

"Would it be best if I don't inquire about you or Van?" Ion asked as Tear simply nodded,

"I'm sorry it relates with to my homeland I'd rather not get you three involved."

"… I will just keep my mouth shut." Hibana sighed kicking a nearby rock.

"Hey what's taking you guy's so long, with we keep wasting time it will get away!" Luke yelled at the three as they quickly followed.

* * *

"Following this thing sure is taking awhile," Hibana sighed, once again leaves crumpled underneath their feet as the four continued through the forest lush green forest, though the spectacle of the entire thing had ran rather thin once someone had spent hours wandering around.

"Stop complaining!" Luke shouted, forgetting he is the main offender of the no complaining policy that he had randomly put in place. Perhaps it was time to play a little game.

"No need to yell…" Hibana then sighed, "he's almost as bad as my mom...almost," the girl have a sidewards glance, eyes filled with mischief. Knowing full well that it would simply irritate the red head being compared to a woman,

"Don't compare me to your mom!" Luke yelled, eye twitching, his hand turning into a fist as Hibana just continued to chuckle. Before straighting her skirt ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry you two just act so much alike." Hibana smiled, recalling how immature her mother acted at times, it was a strange feeling. Though one could act as freely as they wished if they had power to back it up. After all, Hibana was doing what she was doing on a whim. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Just shut up, and thanks to you three we lost that thing!" Luke yelled at his travel companions. Ion simply crossed his arms recalling something rather important.

"Don't worry there nesting ground should be up ahead." Ion replied, pointing forward as the other three looked at him. They wondered how someone like him knew such a thing, Ion really didn't seem like the type that would be one with nature. Of course the only person that asked was Luke who simply narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked as Ion laughed slightly before replying.

"Um actually I was curious about the thefts in Engeve and did a little looking, Cheagles are intelligent and peaceful creatures. It's not like them to steal food." Ion replied.

"Well it looks like we're going to the same place." Luke said, stating the obvious

"You three came here to investigate the cheagles too? Ion asked.

"Yeah because apparently this Luke doesn't have anything better to do…" Hibana replied. Though perhaps she shouldn't say anything, if she didn't like it she could have left without hesitation.

"I already told you why, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention!" Luke yelled at the girl.

"It's also not my fault your ego is as big as your head, but I'm not complaining about being dragged into this. Well then again I am," Hibana crossed her arms and gave the royal a glare. She was getting bored, and there was nothing worse than being bored. That was true terror and despair, having absolutely nothing to do.

"Just shut it! we are going, and Ion is coming with us!" Luke yelled, most likely not being able to think of anything better to say.

"How can you think of taking Fon master Ion somewhere so dangerous ?" Tear asked as Hibana was wondering if she should

She was correct, going with someone who had no combat skills would be a burden, though it really wasn't there job to keep track of Ion or his personal interest.

"I really wouldn't consider anyplace with cute little rabbit bunny things dangerous, plus I still don't know what the Fon master does." Hibana replied, still trying to squeeze answers about the current world out of her three travel companions.

"Not only, that he'll just come wandering back here on his own." Luke added.

"…I'm sorry, I just have to know. Cheagles are the sacred beast of the order after all," Ion stated, looking down ever so slightly. So many terms were being thrown around, Hibana's boredom wasn't being relieved at all. She was seriously thinking about just ditching them. Perhaps there was nearby town with some sort of cafe or something.

_"I would rather be jumping on rooftops or be chained to a throne. Or maybe kick a missile out of the air, though I never really did anything like that..." _Hibana was letting her thoughts wander as

"See? Besides, we can't leave a guy with a face so pale he looks like he's going to die," Luke stated, showing he wasn't such a bad person as Ion grinned.

"Oh! Thank you so much! You're such a nice person Luke!" Ion smiled, giving the duke a little to much credit, as Luke turned his head before stuttering.

"N-no I'm not! Now quite saying stupid stuff and let's go!" Luke blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head

"I guess I'm just chopped liver or something…" Hibana replied, once again slumping her shoulders with her eyes half closed.

"Oh I'm sorry…um." Ion then realized Hibana never told him her name, as he was left wondering what it was.

"…If you don't know my name then don't worry about it…" Hibanna then sighed "Let's just keep going."

"Also don't use that weird arte again, you damn nearly passed out, we'll take care of the fighting," Luke added, clearly making a decision no one minded.

"You're going to protect me? Sir Luke, I'm so moved!" Ion smiled, Hibana heart skipped a beat somewhat as her face turned red as she smiled to herself.

"Why did that feel so awkward, but yet so pleasing at the same time?" Hibana asked herself as she snickered, bitting her lip ever so slightly.

"Th-that's not what I meant! You'll just be in the way! Don't get all worked up about it." Luke replied, "and it's just Luke now let's go."

"Okay Luke!" The three then continued walking through the green forest, knowing there destination.

**Author note**

**Probably going to edit this even further down the line. Since I just got lazy near the end. **


End file.
